This invention relates to the handling of bales of hay and like objects, and more particularly to apparatus for collecting such objects from the ground for transfer to storage.
In the harvesting of hay, it is the general practice to bale it in the field and then to pick up the bales by hand or by forklift mechanisms and deposit them on the bed of a wagon or truck for transport to storage. This procedure is time consuming, laborious work requiring a considerable number of people.
Applicants' earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,098 provides apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages and limitations. However, the structure of the apparatus is rather complex and correspondingly costly; it requires considerable power to operate; and it allows a degree of twisting of the framework that results in occasional binding of movable components.